Heartbeat
by DreadPirateRai
Summary: Completly AU. What would you do for love. Warning for character deaths  I couldn't move much and I could barely think, but when the doctor told me I needed a heart transplant I was suddenly very aware of what that meant. I was going to die..


There are probably trillions of people in this world and people tell me that there's just one person destined for me, my soulmate. Well I did the math, and the probability that I would ever find that one person was almost inconsequential. I may have believed in soul mates, but I certainly never believed I would ever meet mine. Until of course I met her, in the most unusual way actually. This is my story.

Throughout high school I was the head bitch and top cheerleader for the best squad in the world, who in my five years at high school managed five national titles and a further four international titles. Add that to the awards they won before and after my time at McKinley and damn right I jumped at the chance to take over from Coach Sylvester. It didn't get me out of the nowhere town but I loved my job, I was great at my job and I single handedly managed to carry on the coach's stellar winning streak. Anyway I'm getting off track; you don't need to hear about my many accomplishments, those are for another story, due in all good bookshops pretty soon actually.

The point is that as a cheerleader I was always active, always in peak physical condition and that never changed right through my college days and my currently short career as coach. Until things started to go very very wrong. It all started with lethargy, which I managed to disguise pretty well until it got to the point that I couldn't get out of bed without Quinn dragging me out. Then not long after was the breathlessness, that one was near impossible to cover up especially when I could barely make it through one cheerio's routine without problems. Quinn found out when I collapsed in the middle of practice and she happened to be the teacher her students ran to. She was in the middle of glee club rehearsal at the time, and if there's one good thing about my little episode is that I did manage to break up glee club, if only for one lesson. Sue Sylvester would have been proud of me.

Quinn marched me straight to the hospital, well carried me to the hospital because it soon became apparent that my ability to walk had temporarily left me. She never left my side even when I grew sick of this constant string of tests that were getting us nowhere and started to slip into what she called my high school persona, in other words a safer term for bitch because she refused to swear. Quinn Fabray was always and is always going to be a confusing person, I swear sometimes she gave me whiplash. She was the good little daddy's girl who got so drunk every weekend she had to be carried home, she was the captain of the celibacy club who managed to get pregnant in her junior year, she was in Glee Club in high school and still managed to be pretty damn popular and finally she had the dirtiest most suggestive mind, but she refused to swear. I just thought you needed to know about her, she's my best friend after all.

By the time the doctor sat me down for my diagnosis, I was a little too freaked out about the final load of tests preoccupation with my heart. I was active and healthy, how could it be my heart. When words like heart failure and heart attacks were thrown around Quinn gripped my hand tighter and I switched off, I know it was my diagnosis, but in those few minutes I had never been as scared and so I did what I do best I ran. I might not have ran physically but mentally, spiritually I wasn't there anymore. Quinn was my angel in disguise, my saviour or whatever you want to call it and in the spirit of our unconventional friendship I would rather die than tell her.

It was Quinn who sorted everything out, It was Quinn who planned every meticulous detail of my day. Thankfully I was still allowed to go to work, because physical activity happened to be good for my heart and my job included a fair amount of it. Quinn still kept a very close eye on me both at school where she moved glee club practice to a classroom that overlooked the practice field and at home where without even asking she just moved in to the spare bedroom. She escorted me home from work one day and all her things were in boxes just piled up around my apartment. She was lucky I was tired that day, she was also lucky that I was secretly glad I had her close, lessen the chance of me dying. Unfortunately even Quinn can't stop the inevitable, especially when my typical reaction to fear reared its ugly self destructive head.

It would have been a normal day if not for the nightmares that plagued my mind that night, always to do with my heart and always to do with my eventual death. The thing I remember most about those dreams, even now is not the imagery or the reactions on the faces of everybody I knew, it was the overwhelming, intense feeling that I didn't want to die. The rest of the day carried on like normal but I couldn't shake that feeling, I couldn't get my death out of my head. It got so bad that I let my Cheerio's go home early and made unsteady steps towards the school. I barely got three steps when my chest tightened and I had to fight for air. I couldn't stop myself falling to my knees as I clawed at my chest, desperate for it to just let me breathe. This was it, this was my nightmare.

I woke up to a gentle pressure on my hand and the irregular but steady bleeping of some sort. It was a battle but when I managed to open my eyes I found myself in a hospital hooked up to all these different tubes and machines. My muddled sleep deprived mind thought at first that the white sterile walls indicated the afterlife and I felt the familiar tug of my panic until the pressure on my hand intensified and I realised that it was another hand, a hand attached to the welcome sight of Quinn. She looked quite a mess, with her makeup streaking down her face, puffy red eyes and big fat tears dripping onto the floor. I'd been friends with Quinn since kindergarten before we became a duo and I'd never seen her cry.

I wanted to tell her to pull herself together, that she would never pull a hot doctor looking like that but I couldn't, instead I squeezed her hand back the best I could and let tears work their way down my cheeks too. I couldn't move much and I could barely think, but when the doctor told me I needed a heart transplant I was suddenly very aware of what that meant. I was going to die. If I was a great cheerleader I was even better with numbers and insane random facts, and when my grandfather had his heart attack I spent his entire recovery learning and passing on to him heart related facts. There was one I never did have the heart to tell him, one that I was painfully aware of was that there was a distinct shortage of hearts and the number that could be compatible with a single person was only greater than finding your soulmate. Actually there were around 2,000 heart transplants done in America every year, and of those thousands waiting for a heart 35% would die before getting a heart. It was sad really, how I would soon join that 35%.

It was my second day in hospital and I was fading fast when the place suddenly sprang to life, body's were coming in left right and centre with a thousand different injuries and probably just as many casualties. As beds empty beds began to fill up every available space Quinn told me that it was a bomb, a probable terrorist attack, which made little sense because really come on it was a nowhere town in Lima, Ohio. We never did go into more detail because a bed was pushed rather rudely against my own and on it was a woman around the same age as me. I think she was blonde, but the mass amount of blood covering her made it near impossible to tell. Still I couldn't keep my eyes of her, she was beautiful, even with such severe injuries and had this been any other situation say had I met her in a bar then I would have undoubtedly ask her out. As it was speaking was beyond my capabilities and defiantly beyond hers.

She was joined moments later by a small distraught looking brunette, who grabbed hold of her bloody hand and leant gingerly over her body begging her to wake up. Suddenly her eyes flickered open and her blue eyes met my own stunned face. Her eyes were probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I wanted to laugh because maybe they had a point with the whole soul mate thing, because even as we both lay probably dying I was sure I was looking at mine. Maybe she was thinking the same thing because her mouth formed a small smile before she turned her eyes to the brunette who only held on tighter and wept.

Her head dropped to the side to face me and the smile was still there, and I had a feeling that before all this her smile would have been a thing of beauty, maybe it would have even lit up anyone who saw it. I wanted to live, I wanted her to live if only to see her smile. Her mouth moved slowly, but no sound came out and I wondered what she could possibly have to say. Gritting her teeth she tried again, "Br...ittt.a...ny." Her friend shot up quickly in an attempt to stop her talking, I don't know why but maybe she thought that by not talking she could somehow be saved. Maybe she could, I hoped she could, but at least I had her name. Brittany. The polite thing to do would have been to offer my own back, but I hadn't managed to speak since my heart attack, though not for lack of trying. Still if Brittany could do it, then I was going to do it, I was not one to be one upped. It took a while for me to compose myself and gather up the energy to even begin forcing myself to do it, but I managed if barely "S...San...San..tan...a."

Her smile intensified and maybe I smiled too, I certainly like to think I did. The effect transferred over to Quinn who reluctantly began a conversation with the other girl, the unknown entity, the hobbit, apparently more commonly known as Rachel. I had barely known her two minutes and already she had managed to piss me off, now if only I could do something about it. But Quinn seemed to like her, trust her even, and quicker than I could destroy any high schooler Quinn had told her everything about my little situation, everything including what I had for breakfast and blood type. Actually as I listened to them I got the impression that Quinn maybe more than liked Frodo and maybe the Frodo liked her back. I was sort of happy for her, because with Frodo she would at least have somebody when I was gone and then I was happier because I didn't have to stick around to listen to her.

A strange sort of cross between a cough and a choke pulled Rachel back to Brittany's bed and my attention to my blonde companion. I watched with a heavy heart as her face twisted in pain and she buried her face into the side of Rachel's neck. I didn't want to die, but If my dying meant she could live then I would gladly do it. Not bad for somebody who doesn't do relationships and is inherently selfish. Rachel's face was just as pained as Brittany's and the tears had once again begun to make their way down her face. Rachel stepped back and just looked at Brittany in this wierd sort of way, like they were communication with a look and it was fascinating, especially when Rachel's look seemed to say are you sure, please don't do this. She was gone in a flash, saying nothing to Quinn but settling her eyes on me, I felt like I was being judged and maybe I was.

When Rachel came back a minute later she had three doctor's in tow. After a quick check of her charts one of the doctors split away and headed back into the corridor while the other two manoeuvred her bed out of the room and away from me. Rachel stayed behind a little longer to hug Quinn and even more strangely to simply smile at me. It riled me up good and I had to appreciate her god given ability to piss me off. Then she left the room and I had no idea if I would ever see any of them again, because Brittany was no doubt in surgery well on the way to getting better. She had to be getting better.

It was well into the early hours of the morning when another doctor entered the room this time with news that would change my world. I had a heart, an exact match, I was going to live.

When I woke up It was obvious the operation had been a success. Things were going to be hard, but I was going to live. Scratch that I was going to get out of this hospital bed and find my Brittany. There was one single major flaw in my plan, I could manage about as much movement as I could before going in for the operation. I was confined to the bed, with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company. Quinn had long been sent out with a mission to find either Brittany or Rachel, but each time she came back without them only to be sent back. I was single minded in that respect but can you blame me. I was alive even when statistics said it was unlikely, and I was positive id even managed to find my soul mate. I was riding high and I wasn't about to let Quinn's incompetence stop me.

By the time I was ready to leave the hospital Quinn had still found no trace of them, so I took it upon myself to find out. Turns out Quinn wasn't so incompetent it was the damn hospital staff with their patient confidentiality rules and non family crap. I think they were surprised that somebody who had just had a heart transplant could fight back and argue with the passion that I had. But what can I say. I'm a Lopez. Still it was strange how the two had just disappeared of the face of the planet, because even after I recovered and settled back into my old routine I still could find no trace of them.

Two years after my operation and I still searched the country for Brittany, hell even Rachel would do at that point in my life. I had tried everything, ads, private eyes, police to name a few and surprisingly nothing worked. I would have written it off as an hallucination had Quinn not agreed that they were indeed real and she had actually held a conversation with Rachel. Two years, four months and seventeen days since I last saw her and two years, four months and nineteen days till I managed to lay eyes on her again.

Quinn had taken me out for a few drinks, or should I say she took herself out for a few drinks while I sat miserably with a glass of whatever non alcoholic drink she had ordered. Two fucking years and I was still on a no alcohol policy. It was literally hell. So I removed myself to the bathroom and away from Quinn and her oh so tempting alcohol. The bathroom strangely enough was empty so I locked the door and sat myself on one of the toilets. I thought I was hallucinating when a laugh came from inside the room, it was empty, I had checked and the one toilet that was closed had a do not use sign on it. Walking out of the stall I chanced a glance and I was as alone as when I first came in. I let out a sigh and moved over to the sink, letting the icy cold water trickle over my hands, I splashed a good amount on my face followed by another two for good measure. When I looked back up through the mirror there was the source of the laughter leaning slightly against the closed toilet door arms crossed and smile on her face. It was exactly as I remembered it was going to be.

I spun round with a smile as my eyes met her blue ones, which were even more amazing that when I saw them last because they had a sparkle I had no idea was going to be there. "Hey Santana. You got better" she sort of looked like she wanted to jump in my arms and just hug me to death, which I would totally be open to, but something obviously held her back. I moved to hug her but she ducked out of the way, arms wrapped surprisingly tightly around her chest. She looked sheepish and apologetic and the I'm sorry rolled of her lips so quietly I wasn't sure if I imagined it. Still I could sort of understand, I was in all fairness a stranger who she had met once, not an old friend who shared something in common with her. So I did something I had never done before, I apologised. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have you know tried to hug you. But I did get better, it seems you did as well." The smile that crossed her face was unlike any she had given before, much bigger and much brighter than a smile should be. She even unfolded her arms to shrug her shoulders in response to me. "Isn't Quinn waiting for you, it's not nice to leave her all alone. Even if say a hot blonde corners you in the bathroom." I laughed, for the first time in a long time it was actually genuine, but I had to acknowledge that she was right I couldn't leave Quinn on her own, but I couldn't leave Brittany without the possibility of seeing her again. "Don't worry Santana. You'll see me again. That I promise" she spoke as she closed the distance between us, her face came less than an inch from mine and I thought in that moment she would kiss me. I closed my eyes in anticipation but all she did was giggle and blow on my face. "Now go keep Quinn company." I nodded and unlocked the door before stepping back into the bar and a long line of rather angry people. I just flipped them the bird before heading back to Quinn, chancing another look behind me at the blonde who never followed me out.

Quinn was smiling like an idiot when I returned, a smile that was also apparently on my face too, so we spent the rest of the night teasing each other without specifics while I kept my gaze on the bathroom waiting for the blonde to come out. When she had failed to exit by the time we were leaving for home, I went back to the bathroom once more but she wasn't in there. She had to have slipped out when I wasn't watching the door; trouble was I can't remember taking my eyes of them.

I saw Brittany six times after that. Once in the street rather late at night, four times in bathrooms of various different restaurants and bars and another once in the deserted parking lot of my favourite bar, which I had stayed in after hours. Each encounter was pretty much a copy of the last. We meet, flirt, have a very basic conversation and then we leave, or I leave and Brittany just disappears. I found she's really quite good at that, and I really only ever bump into her when she wants me to and were always alone. She's a mystery, but she's one I don't mind spending time solving.

The seventh time I meet her I change the game a little, I press for details, I press for more. She's always skittish around details concerning her and any intimacy where touching is required, so I step as close as I can without touching her and I ask her for a date, just one date. She looks surprised for a moment and then her face falls, and she looks so sad I want to reach out and touch her. "I want to go out on a date with you, but I really shouldn't and I can't. There are all sorts of reasons why I can't. But I want to Santana, more than anything." The rejection should hurt, but I can't help but focus on the I want to and the more than anything. It's all the encouragement I need, because Santana Lopez always get's the girl.

And I did get the girl, or at least got the girl to agree to go out on a date with me. Brittany want's more of a quite night in away from everybody, but I want to show her off and nothing less that the best restaurant will do. She looks sort of sad, but it's disguised by this aura of happiness that threatens to engulf everything. I want to spend the rest of my life helping her keep this aura up because it is beautiful. The next time we speak it's only briefly, but were stood close enough together that we could actually be touching and I notice Brittany has to stop herself reaching out to touch me on more than one occasion. I give her a date and time and skip off feeling happier than I have before.

I've been sat waiting in the restaurant for the best part of two hours. I looked amazing in a one shouldered red dress and killer heels and the endless supply of breadsticks kept me entertained. Now if only Brittany had showed up, things would have been perfect.

Dejectedly I paid what little bill there was and headed back out to my car where I was going to put on some extra sad music and cry my heart out. Heartbreak felt so much worse than actual heart failure. At least in the end I was prepared for it, this I wasn't prepared for. Brittany was so happy, so looking forward to it, her no show made no sense. Or it would have if I actually knew the girl beyond what little conversation we had already had. When I reached m car she was surprised to find it unlocked, I was even more surprised to find an unhappy looking blonde dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. Ok so she was a little late, but she was here and that's all that mattered. I climbed in the car beside her, shutting it behind me. I didn't turn to look at her and she didn't turn to look at me, but she spoke anyway. "You look great Santana; you look more than great you look amazing, beautiful. I'm sorry about not turning up at the restaurant, I really wanted to, so badly. I can't do this San. Whatever it is we're doing it has to stop. All this flirting, I can't do it anymore. I'm falling for you and that's impossible. It won't work. You have to understand. Please understand."

But I couldn't understand, she liked me, she could even love me and she wouldn't do anything about it. I was willing, I wanted her just as much and more importantly I knew I would do anything to make this work. I turned to stare out the car window so she wouldn't see the tears, so she couldn't see the heartbreak, so she couldn't see the resolve. I was going to fight for her, I was going to make her see. Yet when I turned to face her she was gone, nothing but a memory and a wet patch on my dashboard.

I cried harder than I ever have before, I didn't even feel the need to put sad music on to drown out the sound of my heavy sobs. I was still sobbing when I reached Quinn's apartment, banging on her door furiously I swear I heard a swear word echo through the door as it clicked and swung open. I looked a mess, and surprisingly so did Quinn, with her shirt half open, lipstick marks around her face and one or two bruises that looked like they could be love bites. I knew exactly what I had interrupted and before I could turn and walk away Quinn had her arms around me and I was once again sobbing violently. Quinn managed to pull me into her apartment and dump me on the couch next to her make out partner who looked suspiciously like the Brittany's hobbit.

Apparently Quinn's 'friend' looked suspiciously like the hobbit because she was indeed the hobbit, and apparently the hobbit felt the need to comfort me too. Maybe at the moment I was a little grateful for the support of two people instead of one, but I knew when I got my emotions under control then I wasn't going to be so thankful to the hobbit. When I woke up the next morning I couldn't understand this rush of emotions, or this new way of coping because before I never fell for a girl and the only time I did when she broke my heart I went right out and had a couple of one night stands, and I got a little mean, I certainly didn't cry.

It was well after five when I decided enough was enough and that Frodo would probably be gone by now anyway, which meant it was safe to get out of bed, maybe just run out and away from Quinn, because I most certainly would never live this down. Luck wasn't on my side though because there they were sat cuddling on the couch facing towards me. They both looked to me and I tried to shut myself back in the bedroom until Quinn's voice cut through me. "Don't you dare S. You're going to get your ass out here and explain to me why you were crying. I'm worried about you S." Despite the anger in the beginning it was the utter desperation in her last few words that had me sitting Indian style next to her leaning as far into her as I could.

"I had a date last night. Somebody I really cared about and they broke my heart. Ok. Happy. Santana Lopez has a heart." That was all the explanation I wanted to give, because saying her name would only hurt right now, and it didn't help that her best friend was sat at the other side of Quinn, arm tightly around her waist. But Quinn and I had been friends for too long, we might not show it but we know more about each other than ourselves, including how to extract information. Quinn was particularly good at it, so with the right words she had the entire story about Brittany and each meeting right from the very first which she happened to witness. I didn't realise Rachel was crying on the other side of Quinn, silent sobs that not even Quinn seemed to pick up on, sobs that according to Quinn were very out of character for the theatrical brunette.

When my story was done I turned to look at Quinn, who maybe had a tear or two and was shaking her head steadily and looking at me like she was worried for me. It was Rachel who broke the silence and it was then I realised she was crying, Quinn must have picked up on my confusion because she turned to Rachel who jumped up from the couch and headed towards the window. "It wasn't Brittany, Santana. You couldn't have seen Brittany" I scoffed and pulled myself to my feet, this little hobbit was calling me a liar and that I would not stand for, in any case her best friend broke my heart, "I know it was Brittany, I'm not stupid Rachel, and you god damn friend broke my heart, so don't you tell me it wasn't her. I hate her for that Rachel, I hate her for making me like this, For making me feel things." The atmosphere changed than and Rachel's sobs became loud hysterical bursts and I actually felt bad, I didn't know why but I had hurt the hobbit. Quinn moved to comfort Rachel, but she was pushed away as Rachel turned towards me and I do not lie I have never seen so much anger in one person before and it was all directed at me.

"My god damn friend is dead Santana; she died that day in the hospital. She didn't survive. And don't you dare hate her, don't you dare hurt her for making you feel. She might not have done it the way you said it but she gave you a heart Santana, she gave you her heart." Both Quinn and I froze and Rachel's eyes softened slightly as we considered the implications of what she just said. Brittany was dead, Brittany died. Brittany gave me a heart. I was confused, surely she couldn't mean it the way I thought, and Brittany couldn't have given me her actual physical heart. She just couldn't have.

But Rachel continued "She was dying when she saw you, I don't know if she knew that but I think she did. She liked you Santana, she wanted to live for you. Which I thought was ridiculous, I mean you'd only just met and you were both dying. I don't know how she knew you were a perfect match, but what she whispered in my ear, it was heartbreaking. She wanted to give you her heart; she wanted to see if you were compatible. I didn't want her to do it, you know. I mean there was still that chance she could pull through, but she insisted. She wanted you to live. You know what she was doing the last time I saw her, she was smiling. She could save your life Santana, and she did save your life. So don't you dare say you hate her, because she gave up everything for you."

I felt sick. I actually felt physically sick. Brittany, love of my life Brittany had died that day in the hospital. No she hadn't died, she had given up her life to let me live. She had saved me. She had died. I felt more tears make their way down my face and I only had one question, one question that I needed answering. Where?

Brittany was buried in the local graveyard, I had got the directions of Rachel but she refused to accompany me. I think she might have hated me just a little, either that or being in my company was just a little too painful. Quinn didn't come either and I understood why, my actions had opened wounds in Rachel that she had probably worked hard to try and close and maybe Quinn could help with that. I think it was probably best I went alone. When I got there I saw the headstone and more tears fought there way out of my eyes.

_1994-2020  
>Here lies Brittany S Pierce<br>Loving Daughter, Best Friend  
>Amazing Dancer<br>You will be missed_

Sitting down in front of the stone I let my fingers trail over the words as tears dripped onto the floor. She was a dancer and I think if I could have anything in the world I would want to see her dance. If her smile lit up the room then I was sure her dancing would be mesmerising, hypnotic even. There were few words on the stone each one of them described what the blonde was to somebody, but there was something missing I just couldn't figure out what. Yes she was a loving daughter to somebody, the best kind of friend to Rachel and probably an amazing dancer, but she was also a hero. She was my hero and that's what was missing. It took me a good while and several different stones, but when I'd finished there was a new word scratched not so neatly into the surface. _Hero. _

I was about to succumb to a fresh wave of tears when I sort of felt a hand near my shoulder. Standing up I felt a smile tug at my lips as the hand touched my shoulder before winding it's way around the front of my chest to pull me in to a hug. "I'm sorry San. I'm sorry things turned out this way." I shook my head and turned to face her, burying my face into her neck. She was cold, but this was sort of nice that I finally got to touch her. She pulled us both to the floor, still keeping me firmly against her body and settling me between her outstretched legs. "Brittney, am I going crazy." She shook her head and released me, if only so I could look at her face and I sort of wish I didn't. She looked so sad. "No San, you're not crazy. I'm here." I certainly did feel crazy, I was after all talking to a dead person, I had to ask "How is this even possible."

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, and I loved the sound of her laugh, it was almost like she was singing. "It's easy San. I'm an angel. I asked to be a unicorn but they wanted me to be an angel. But that's alright, I can cope with not being a unicorn because I get to be your angel." I didn't dare ask about unicorns, did they even exist, could you become a unicorn when you die. What the hell was all this unicorn stuff about. Then there was all this angel stuff, which in itself was hard to believe. I wanted to be crazy, oh how badly I wanted to be crazy, but there was something that told me that she wasn't lying, that maybe angels do exist.

"Why did you do it Britt's? Why did you give me your heart? You could have lived. There was a chance." She didn't laugh this time, but she did shrug and I wondered if maybe that's all the answer was ever going to get. "I was going to die, maybe Rachel didn't want to admit it but I was. The chance of me surviving was so small. I'm not very smart but you had a much greater chance of living. I'm not smart but I know which odds I would go for. But that's just a small part of why. From the moment I opened my eyes Santana I think I loved you, love at first sight and all that. Soul mates you keep thinking and I think your right, my soul was destined to find yours and it did, but I think this time we met so I could save you, so you could live. My heart was always going to be yours Santana even before we met. I understood that the moment I saw you. I only gave you what was yours."

My eyes closed as a fresh batch of tears started, and Brittany drew me closer to her. She saved my life, but I don't think there was a life to save not without Brittany. "No Brittany you didn't save my life. There wasn't a life to save. You saved my body." Her lips on mine cut me off before I could get any further and for the first time in my life I melted into a kiss. "You're wrong San. So wrong. You just need time to see that." I couldn't believe her because she was wrong, I had no life before and I had no chance at life now. "San, tell me truthfully you didn't want to die did you. When you first found out you didn't want to die. You know what that tells me San. It tells me you were clinging on to life long before I came along. You resigned yourself to death and now you can't imagine living. But you did San. You lived and you were beautiful, are beautiful."

"Maybe your right. But what do I do now B. Will I ever see you again?" Wrapping her arms tighter she lifted us both into the air with an unholy amount of strength, setting me back on the ground she released me only to press a chaste kiss on my lips. "B, I like that. Don't forget me San, we'll see each other again." With that she walked away, daring me to follow her, but I didn't. I knew I would see her again, I had to we were soul mates. We wouldn't allow it. I just had to figure out what to do now. There was a laugh and my eyes connected with Brittany's for a final time as she replied to my thoughts.

"You live Santana. You live."


End file.
